


Yang Gaia Long

by Ira94



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extreme Weight Gain, Space Flight, planetary weight gain, weight gain pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: In a last ditch effort to save humanity and Faunus kind from overpopulation, Glynda Goodwitch created the solution to the problem; The Gaia Project, which would allow anyone to grow into a living planet. And Yang Xiao-Long is the likely candidate for the task at hand.Note: I don't own anything in this story, only the plot, and this is an AU story where the people of Remnant are capable of space travel.
Kudos: 6





	Yang Gaia Long

Throughout the Four Kingdoms of Remnant there is a crisis that everyone, human and Faunus are facing; overpopulation. Each kingdom is becoming to crowded with many people due to the fact that they are outnumbered by the Creatures of Grimm, who isolate the humans and Faunus from much of the world.

Because of this many resources will soon become dry, land will become very scarce and eventually war among themselves will happen unless they find a way to find themselves a new home.

Luckily for them, it seems some did find a way for their salvation and the one who discovered it was Beacon's own Deputy-Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. She has called her solution the Gaia Project, this will consist of using a special drug of her own design on a person with the right compatible blood in their veins. It would cause the individual to gain weight so ridiculously massive that they would be hundreds upon thousands of times bigger than the planet Remnant itself.

While many of the council members of the Four Kingdoms were skeptical, they decided to let this project commence with hopes of a new place to call home, that is until they wiped out all of the Grimm if they decided too.

Right now at Beacon Glynda was over seeing the test results of anyone, who would be compatible for the drug, sadly however none of them seemed to meet her criteria. That is until one day, she gotten the test results of one person who was very compatible. One of her own students; Yang Xiao Long. The test results showed levels beyond her expectations, showing a staggering 1,000 to 2,000%!

"Finally! After weeks of looking, I found the perfect one!" Glynda said gleefully. "Now I must get Miss Xiao-Long and explain things to her. I hope she'll agree to this, all of Remnant is counting on her."

Inside her office Yang Xiao Long, along with her sister Ruby Rose, her partners Blake Belladonna and teammate Weiss Schnee, were sitting on four chairs before their combat teacher.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to us, Miss Goodwitch?" Weiss asked.

"This isn't about our upcoming quiz test next week, is it?" Ruby asked worriedly which made the heiress sighed and palm her face.

"No Miss Rose nothing of the sort, this is a very serious matter that can possibly save all of the Remnant," Glynda said bathing the girl's attention. "Do you recall the project I've been working on from the news?"

"Yes, the Project Gaia one right?" Blake asked.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, that one. As you all are aware our world is facing overpopulation, something that we cannot continue any longer. While I know that both Atlas and the Huntsmen and Huntresses have done everything they can, the Grimm just keep coming and keeping us closed off in our kingdoms." She explained while bringing out a paper and looking over it. "The drug that's used for this project, would allow a person, human or Faunus, to grow and gain weight at a rapid pace, and massive enough to support all the people of Remnant. The other effects of the drug is that it would allow the person to create their own atmosphere, perfect enough to match Remnant's and will keep them well feed unless the counter-drug is given to them."

"Woah that's so cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"That it is Miss Rose," Glynda said smiling softly at the young reaper. "And the best part is I have found the one that is a perfect match for the drug."

"Really? Who is it then?" Yang asks curiously.

"You, Miss Xiao-Long," Glynda answered while point at the blond.

"WHAT?!" Yang screeched with her team looking at Glynda completely shocked.

Glynda showed the blonde brawler the paper which revealed everything to team RWBY.

"There's no mistake Miss Xiao-Long. Your blood results were way beyond anything I hoped for, you're the most compatible out of anyone on Remnant. I have never seen numbers that high before, it would appear that you were born under a very lucky star, my dear." Glynda said with a smile and hopeful smile on her lips.

"T-That's...holy shit, " Yang muttered in complete shock.

"My god! Miss Goodwitch wasn't kidding, just look at those number they're up in the thousands!" Weiss said in total awe.

"I can't believe that she past the test. Blake breathed out from the test results.

Ruby was too stunned for wards. Her big sister was going to become a planet? That was incredible!

Yang looked back at Glynda still shocked by the results on the paper. "Are...Are you sure that I'm the likely candidate for this? Wasn't there someone else?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not Miss Xiao-Long." Glynda said much to Yang's dismay. "I know that this is a lot for you to take in. But I ask, no, I beg you to do this. Our world is in jeopardy, and you're the only one who can save us. So please, will you accept this task?"

Yang mulled it over in her head for a few minutes, while she wasn't keen on doing this she also knew this would save a lot of lives. Swallowing her pride she looks back up at Glynda with a determined look in eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it."

This made the teacher happy as well as the rest of her team. Glynda opens a drawer and pulls out a small box.

"Then you'll need this." She said and opens the box to reveal a vile of blue liquid and a pill the size of a grape. "This is the drug that I have created. The pill must be taken first, and then the fluid must be taken after. The fluid acts as the key to release the drug from its pill form and once activated the effects of the drug will take hold in a matter of minutes."

She hands the box to Yang who looks over the blue fluid and pill with her team looking over her shoulders.

"We'll begin at once. We'll be taking a Bullhead to Forever Fall to avoid any damage to Beacon." Glynda told them before getting up and making preparations for the trip.

**{Scene Break}**

We now find the five women in Forever Fall after a two-hour flight which was nerve-wracking for the four young girls, Yang especially as she's the one taking the drug in the first place. Once they landed, Yang was instructed to stand in the middle of the clearing while Glynda, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss stood off to the side.

"Okay Miss G, how exactly are we gonna do this?" Yang asked her professor.

"You needn't worry about that Miss Xiao-Long. All you have to do is take the pill first, and then swallow the fluid, and it'll take care of the rest." Glynda explained while bringing up her scroll that has all Yang's vitals, heartrate and pulse rate. "Once you taken both just sit back, relax and let it grow."

"Well...If you say you." Yang said before taking the pill fir then started drinking the fluid. The taste of the fluid had a very fruity flavor to it, no doubt to make it more bearable to swallow. Once she downed the whole thing she licked her lips and saw the bottle float back to Glynda. "So, there a time limit to this thing or..." Yang was suddenly cut off mid-sentence when she felt her stomach rumbling very loudly which made her blush and clutch her stomach.

"Oh good God above my stomach feels weird, I think the drug is kicking in!" Yang moaned audibly.

"It must be because your blood type matches the use of the drug so well Miss Xiao-Long! Just relax and let it happen!" Glynda called while looking over Yang's steadily rising vitals while her team watched on in worry and anticipation.

"Is...Is she gonna be alright?" Ruby asked worried about her sister.

"I can assure you, Miss Rose, your sister will be alright." Glynda assured the young reaper when she noticed a change in Yang's system. "Looks like it's starting.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake gave their full attention to Yang, who moaned loudly from the rumbling in her stomach, her eyes went wide when she felt a thumping sensation from her body. She felt her arms being pushed by her belly, she looks down and saw that it was already growing at a moderate pace. "...Oh. My. God!" Yang breathed out when she saw her belly already growing past her vest, her thighs were becoming very large as well as her ass cheeks, becoming a pair of large fleshy beanbags. Yang was panting from her body already swelling up her breasts were already pushing against her best, making it tighter and tighter until it became too much and explodes. Her now massive breasts were fully exposed before her teacher and her team, as she continued to grow and expand.

"Holy crap! That drug is really making her big!" Blake exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It making her even larger as well!" Weiss followed up. "Just how big is she going to get?"

"We're about to find out ladies," Glynda said with a proud smirk on her face.

Yang's face was becoming chubby and gained a few chins, her expanding body continued to tear her clothing to shreds, until she was left completely naked before them. As she grew, her massive amount of flesh began to fill out the area she was standing on, she could feel her feet being sucked into her fat along with her hands.

"Oh, god! I don't know why, but this feels so good~" Yang mewed as she felt her body growing upwards now, slowly becoming a living mountain of flesh.

"Quickly girls back to the Bullhead! We're gonna want a birds-eye view of this!" Glynda ordered as she and the others quickly ran to the Bullhead and took off while Yang continued to grow.

As soon as they got on the Bullhead all of Yang's flesh began to flatten all of the trees around her, crushing them under her gigantic flab. They weren't the only ones who were witnessing this, but several Bullheads with news reporters were broadcasting the birth of a new planet.

"I just can't believe how fast that drug of yours works, Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss breathed out when she saw her blonde teammate continue to rise into the sky, and crushing the whole forest around her.

"Believe it, Miss Schnee, and its working out much better than I expected!" Glynda said with glee. "With Miss Xiao-Long becoming a new planet all of Remnant will be saved from overpopulation for generations to come!"

Yang moaned even louder as her body continued to grow, spread and rise. By now her flesh was already passing through the forest and reaching close to city limits.

"Um, Miss Goodwitch? Yang's getting a little too big and she's almost reaching the city." Ruby pointed out worried that her sister might crush a lot of people.

"Not to worry Miss Rose. There's another effect to the drug that I personally placed in, once your sister has reached a certain point to where she becomes to big, like reaching the city limits, there's a lot gravity Dust within her system that will carry her to the sky and keep on climbing as she grows." Glynda explained which she got a notice on her scroll. "In fact it should be happening right about...now!"

True to her words before Yang could even reach the city of Vale, she suddenly felt herself floating into the air, taking all of her expanding flesh above the city as the people in the Kingdom of Vale and the other Kingdoms began to cheer loudly as the blonde brawler of team RWBY rose into the sky.

"Holy crap I can see Patch from here!" Yang exclaimed before moaning again as the serum coursing through her body gave her so much pleasure.

Yang kept rising higher and higher from the gravity dust, while her body continue to grow into a gigantic blob of flesh, and her breasts had turned into mountains which were slowly becoming as wide as an island.

Ruby and her team watched as her sister were passing through the clouds and almost out of their sight. "Is there anyway we can see her?" She asked.

"We'll have to head back to Beacon, the observatory has a telescope that has a camera that will allow us to see how your sister's doing." Glynda answered while ordering the pilot to take them back to Beacon.

Once at Beacon, the girls were quick to get to the observatory and Glynda activated the telescope and after a few adjustments, they were able to see Yang again.

"There she is!" Ruby said in relief.

"She looks like she's about to float into space," Blake said with worry.

"That's because she is Miss Belladonna but doesn't fear, thanks to her new size and the drug she'll be able to breathe in space just fine as she will be a new planet," Glynda reassured her Faunus student.

"Look, she's growing bigger again!" Weiss said pointing at the screen.

True to her word Yang was indeed growing bigger. By the time she passed through Remnant's atmosphere, Yang's body quivered and started to expand in a much quicker pack, the growing blonde brawler was floating in the vastness of space getting close to the shattered moon. Yang's face was almost sunk in her growing body and gasped when she felt the floating debris of the moon colliding with her, only to bounce off her flabby body.

"Hehehehe, that actually tickled!" Yang giggled while peacefully floating and continued to grow and grow, till her whole body had eclipsed the sun itself. Casting her whole shadow over the world of Remnant.

"My goodness, it's working even better than I hoped," Glynda whispered in awe.

"Whoa! Yang is so much bigger now!" Ruby gaped in amazement with Weiss and Blake only nodding in agreement.

"Ummm, when will she stop growing exactly?" Weiss asked her professor.

Glynda looked at her scroll again which showed an image of Remnant itself and Yang who was about half the size of the planet, and is still growing.

"Until she's at least four or five times the size of our planet. Due to her being in space now, it'll only take an hour or so because of how empty space is." Glynda told them.

"And the size would be?" Blake questioned.

"Until she big enough to fit our world in between her breasts big."

This made the girls blush brightly at the thought but also caused Ruby to giggle.

"That's actually really funny when you think about it," The red reaper said.

"Regardless, Miss Xiao-Long will be big enough to hold all of the people of Remnant for many years to come." Glynda said with a very proud smile feeling happy that her project was almost complete.

"So, when will the constructions of the new buildings start?" Weiss asked.

"As soon as Miss Xiao-Long reaches the appropriate size. I already got word from Professor Ozpin, that General Ironwood has shuttles along with several construction workers at the ready. By the next year or so, our new home will be ready." Glynda answered as she continued to monitor Yang's progress on her scroll.

**(2 years later)**

It had been 2 almost 3 years since the day the Gaia Project had gone public, and became a success. As soon as Yang reached the proper size that was required many shuttles were sent off into space and finally reached the blonde brawler of team RWBY, and began to rebuild all over her gargantuan body.

It was a long process but it was worth it as the newly named planet, Yang Gaia-Long, was finally complete with Glynda Goodwitch being crowned the leader as she was the one who created the drug to begin with.

As for Yang herself? She was seen floating past the shattered moon with Remnant before her. Her whole body was now riddled with several streets on bridges, leading to various parts of her bloated body. The two Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo sat comfortably on her breasts, with Vale being the left and Vacuo being the right.

Atlas occupied where the belly is while using her belly button for various needs, her backside housed the Kingdom of Mistral, and Menagerie occupied where her left tight would be while the rest of her body had towns or cities.

As for the rest of team RWBY, a house was built where Yang's head was located, still visible for them to see and talk with her.

"How're you feeling Yang?" Ruby asked her sister who was looking up at her due to her being the 'ground' if you will.

"Oh, I'm fine as always Rubes. To think before I would've thought the idea completely crazy, me loosing my lovely figure to be like this, but after experiencing it myself I find being fat a lot more enjoyable." Yang said to Ruby with her usual grin.

"Well I'm glad you're happy sis," Ruby said with a grin. "By the way me, Blake and Weiss are gonna order some food, you want anything?"

"Sis I'll eat pretty much anything you get me," Yang answered before gaining a devious grin. "Just make sure whatever you get for me is Queen Sized, kay?"

Ruby, Taiyang, Qrow, Summer and Raven all groaned at the fat blonde's pun, and thankfully no one on all of Gaia-Long had to put up with her ridiculous puns.

"Really Yang?"

"Aw, you guys are no fun."

**The End.**


End file.
